Destiny is So Sweet
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: So.. yeah. This is just a fun fanfic of all the little things you miss in the books.. romantically of cores. Starts right before the Yule Ball and kind of plays out the relationships as they form... enjoy. review. no flames.  pardon my spelling
1. Chapter 1

**Hm... so were shall I begin? I think I choose from forth year.. :) I think that would be cool.. so I can do the Yule Ball. (Hermione's Point of View)**

"There is to be a ball." Mcgonagall was saying as we sat there listening. The girls were on one side of the room and the guys on the other. The girls looked around at their friends happily at the mention of the dance. The guys groaned.

Harry and Ron were sitting on the opposite side of the room from where Ginny and I were sitting. She smiled knowingly at me when I glanced in Ron's direction and I rolled my eyes. I'm not quite sure why she thought I liked Ron. I have told her on numerous occasions that I do not, but she won't accept it. It's always a funny conversation though.

"Ginny, I don't like Ron!"

"Oh, you don't?"

"I don't!"

"Oh... so you do?"

"I just told you I don't!"

"If you don't why are you so red?"

"I am red because of the absurdity of the thought that I would like your brother."

"Oh, so it's not that you like him? You blush because you don't like him?"

"Precisely."

"If only I believed you."

"But I don't!"

"But I think you do."

"Well, I don't!"

"Not yet."

"Not yet?"

"Not yet."

I would roll my eyes and shake my head before saying, "Crazy.." and walking away.

As I pondered these moments I laughed. It had only been this morning when she last attacked me with such questions. Why was everyone under the impression that Ron and I were an item?

I let out a loud sigh, realizing I hadn't heard a word Mcgonagall had said for the past three minutes.

"Ronald Weasley!" She called out to him and he relucantly stood up.

In a matter of moments Ron had his hand on her hip and was she was guiding him through the motions of the dance. She asked us to come on the dance floor to practice and we jumped to our feet. After a while the guys got up and I ended up dancing with Harry. It was funny to watch his facial expression as we spun past the others. His face was red and he was biting his lip.

"What is it, Harry?" I asked, laughing out loud for the first time.

"This is a little odd." He muttered, not meeting my eyes.

"Odd? Maybe." I said, laughing more loudly this time.

"What's so funny?" He asked me.

"You."

"How is that?"

"It's just your face.."

"Well.. I'm not sure how to take that."

"I'd say it's a complement."

"Okay.. well good."

Later Harry, Ron, and I were sitting in the common room pouring over our books... well at least Harry and I were. Ron was gazing quietly out the window. I rolled my eyes as they scurried over the page.

"What's up, mate?" Harry asked him, frowning.

"Nothing much.." Ron responded under his breath.

"Ronald." I growled at him.

"What?" He asked, snapping out of his trance.

"Did you even hear me, Ron?" Harry asked, chuckling.

"Did I hear what?" Ron asked, glancing around.

"I asked you what was up..." Harry responded with a low chuckle and a glance in my direction.

"Oh.." Ron's eyes only met mine for a second, but I noticed it. "Nothing."

"You need to be studying, Ronald. Our potions essay is due in two days." I told him, frowning at the blank sheet of parchment in front of him.

"Okay." He said, picking up his potions book. He started unseeingly at the pages and I rolled my eyes again, turning back to my essay.

"Useless.." I muttered, letting my quill scratch loudly across the parchment.

"Hermione!" Ginny called from across the room. My head snapped and I saw her motioning for me to come over.

I snapped my potions book closed, standing up. "See you two later." I walked over to Ginny who was sitting alone on a couch surrounded in books. "You summoned me?"

"Yes." She said, patting the couch beside her.

I sat down and smiled at her, sensing her excitement. "What are you all hyped up about?"

"Neville just asked me to the Yule Ball!"

"That's great. You guys'll have fun."

"And you and Ron will have fun." She hopped up, grabbed her books and scurried away.

**Review... or make me cry.. :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...:)**

"Hermione?" Krum asked from behind me. I turned at the sound of his voice and he smiled at me. He was standing in his Durmstrang robes, looking...well gorgeous.

"Yes?" I asked quietly, slipping my finger into my book to hold my place.

"I was wondering if you'd go to the Yule Ball with me."

I smiled at him. "Uh.. yeah sure." I said, pushing a lock of my hair from my eyes.

"Alright then." He smiled, slipping away past me. I held the book in my hands for a moment, letting the moment set in, but was interrupted in seconds.

"Hermione, Hermione!" Ron said, running up beside me.

"Yes, Ronald?" I whispered quietly, the blissful moment slipping away.

"Um... what's with your face?" He asked, frowning.

"Did you need something, Ron?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"I've forgotten now." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Then I'll be going to bed." I mumbled, closing the book permanently and setting it back on the shelf.

"Hermione?" He asked again.

I turned, frowning. "Yes?"

"Have you seen Harry?"

I sighed. "No, Ron, I've been here since I left the Great Hall."

"Oh, well, I haven't seen him.. I guess I'll go check our dormitory."

"You do that, Ron."

**Ginny's Point of View:**

It was warm in the firelight as I sat criss cross on my bed, my long, red hair braided into two neat braids at my sides. The night was quiet. The moon and the stars were dancing. I couldn't be happier.

The door opened and Hermione walked in. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes slightly irritated. "Hey, Ginny."

"Hi... What're you doing here?" I asked as she sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Viktore Krum just asked me to the Yule Ball."

I gasped. "Wow."

"I said yes."

"Why wouldn't you?" I asked her, smiling quietly.

"I would."

"So... what're you going to wear?"

**Short chapter, I know, I know. **

**Hannah is lazy and I'm not going to write anymore about pre-ball stuff so next chapter is the Yule Ball. I promise next chapter will be really long:) **

**REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! It's been forever since I read this book so basically these scenes have been derived from the movie(and my head)... don't be cruel. **

**HERMIONE:**

Well getting dressed for the Yule Ball I couldn't help but think it was a joke. Maybe he wasn't coming. Maybe it wasn't true.

Then another question came to mind: Why is it that I'm not particularly dwelling on that fact? Shouldn't I care?

As I pulled the sleeves of my long, pink dress over my shoulders I sighed, looking into the mirror. My hair was curled and pulled back in an elegant loose bun. My dress was long, drapy, and pink. It was beautiful.

I walked down the staircases, only then thinking that the heals might be a hazard. I hurried down the steps and saw Harry standing beside his date, staring at Cho a few feet away. He turned and saw me, I raised my arm to wave dreamily at him as Viktor approached me. Viktor took my hand, kissed it, and we walked into the great hall. We took our places and I set my hands on his waist and his strong arms wrapped around me. He twirled me around and picked me up, lifting me off the ground for less than five seconds at a time always placing me lightly on my feet. I laughed as the rest of the school joined us and we swirled around in circles. He laughed a lot. I wouldn't have expected that from a serious Durmstrang boy... a professional quidditch player. His laugh was adorable. His face crinkled up and his eyes were bright. I laughed a lot too, though. My bell tone laughter rang through the hall and mingled with his husky laugh which mingled with the voices of the other students crowding the hall.

"Hermione." He whispered. The Weird Sisters had taken a break and a slow song was playing. We weren't spinning in circles anymore. We were just barely moving. He was leading me in tight circles. His arms were tight around my waist, holding me close to him. My arms were wrapped around his neck and he was staring at me. There was something in that moment that told me what was happening. I knew that in seconds his lips would collide with mine.. I couldn't control the gravity. In a matter of seconds, the moment prolonged by the atmosphere of the music and the dancing, his lips were on mine. They were gentle, loving, tentative. It wasn't anything compared to what you would expect when you look at him. Although tonight I have learned that Viktor isn't much like what you would expect.

I'm not sure when his hands slipped off my waist to craddle my face, but when I tilted my head away to take a breath his hands were holding my face close to his. "Yes?" I asked, a laugh hanging in the air piercing the almost unimpenitrable silence that had occured in that moment. Somehow in the back of my mind I knew that most everyone in the room was watching us. I didn't turn, just stared at him.

He just chuckled and with that the Weird Sisters were back, screaming into the mic and we were on our feet, dancing again.

**Ginny:**

Utter silence followed their faces colliding, but I just chuckled and turned to face Neville. My hands were on his waist and his were on mine and we were dancing. It was true, we weren't dancing like Hermione and Viktor, but we were dancing. In some ways it seemed right. I am only a third year.

"It doesn't seem like Hermione and Viktor would be..." Neville mumbled, glancing their way.

"I know exactly what you mean." I muttered, smirking.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me."

"There's nothing to tell really."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"It seems like there is."

"Well, there isn't. Really."

"Oh, Ginny."

**HERMIONE:**

It's easy to say that this night isn't what I expected..nor is Viktor. Upon meeting Viktor Krum, well let me rephrase that. Upon first seeing Viktor Krum walk into the Great Hall, I figured he was stoic, exotic maybe. I figured he was a crude, bore. He looked serious to an extremity. After tonight I will not make this mistake again. Viktor is funny. He is funny despite his non loquaciousness. He makes me laugh.. even his laugh makes me laugh. He's a fantastic dancer, slow or fast. It seemed to me that he would dance until his feet fell off.

When he decided it was time to sit for a spell he grabbed my hand and pulled me from the group. "Shall I go get us some drinks?" He asked me, his lips in my ear.

I nodded and he kissed my hand, turning and walking away. I sighed, turning on the spot, beaming. I spotted Harry and Ron sitting slumped down in two chairs and approached them before plopping down beside Harry. I laughed, looking at Ron.

"Oh, where's Viktor?" Ron asked in a mocking tone.

"He went to get drinks..what's got your wand in a knot?" I asked, frowning at him.

"Hermione, you're fraternizing with the enemy." Ron said grimacing at me. "He's a Durmstrang!"

"Oh, really?" I asked him chuckling darkly. "Ronald the whole point of the tournament is to make friends."

"Friends?" Ron scoffed angrily.

"Yes, Ronald!" I growled back, standing up.

"That's exactly what he's thinking... friends." He chuckled, shaking his head.

I turned, walking swiftly away.

**GINNY:**

"What's going on with Ron and Hermione?" Neville asked, frowning slightly.

I turned my head, watching Hermione race away, eyes red with anger. Ron was slumped over in a seat beside Harry pouting. "Oh you picked up on that?"

"No..I just wondered what's wrong with them. They both look angry."

"I know that.. I'm not sure. I'm going to go check on Hermione, okay?"

"Okay."

I walked away, hurrying in the direction Hermione had ran off. "Hermione?" I called into the shadows. "What's wrong?" I asked when I saw her, slumped over a bench in the shadows of the party. I walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and she smiled slightly.

"Ron's such a git..for lack of a better word." She mumbled and I chuckled.

"Yes..he is. What did he do?" I asked her.

"He's just going on about me being here with Viktor."

"Is he?"

"Yes, Ginny! He won't shut up about it."

"Yes..well. I've been telling you, Hermione. He's mad for you even if you nor him have realized it."

"That doesn't give him the right to be a git!"

"Isn't he always?"

She laughed, pushing past the tears and standing up. "Yes. He is." Hermione hugged me and ran off to find Viktor. "You go on Hermione...you'll realize someday."

"Hey, Ginny?" There was that voice again.

I turned and looked, staring at him. "Hi, Harry."

"What're you doing out here all alone? Where's Neville?" He asked me , smiling.

"Oh, he's inside. I came to check on Hermione."

"Oh, how is she?"

"I think she'll live. We decided that Ron is just a git."

"Didn't she already know that?"

"Well, she just needed a little refresher.. I better get back."

"Yeah, well see you later Ginny."

I walked back into the hall where I found Neville standing by the drink table with Hermione and Viktor. "I ran into Harry outside. He seemed rather concerned about you Hermione."

Hermoine laughed and I glanced at Neville. "Hi."

"Hey." He said, handing me a glass.

"Thanks." I mumbled, smiling.

"Want to go sit down?"

"Yeah.. Ill be right there." I told him, smiling. He walked away and I turned to Hermione. "Don't worry about Ron, Hermione." I hugged her shoulders, snagged a cookie from the table, threw it in my mouth and waked away.

**HERMIONE:**

"Ron?" Viktor asked, frowning.

"My red head friend... he's just being an idiot." I told him, taking a glass from off the table.

"I'm sure. He looks rather foolish."

"He's not foolish..just Ron."

"Oh." His face was drawn, quiet.

"What?" I asked him, frowning.

"Nothing..don't frown." He mumbled, his hand tailing over my lips, attempting to change my frown into a smile.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Lets dance." He set the cups on the table and pulled me to the dance floor.

*Later*

"Goodnight, Hermione." He whispered, kissing my hand. I smiled and watched him walk away. That was when Ron walked up... oh great.

"Hello Ronald." I said before he could even get to me.

"Has Viktor gone for the night?" He asked with out reply.

"Yes, Ronald, why?"

"Oh I just wondered." He laughed.

"What?"

"He's way too old for you."

"Oh really? I think I can take care of myself, Ronald."

"You can? Then why did you come to this thing with such a git?"

"Ronald, you are the one who's been a git tonight."

"Oh, really? Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Well..."

"Well, what, Ron? You do know the solution to all of this don't you?"

"What?"

"Next time there's a ball, perk up the courage and ask me before someone else does! And not as a last resort." **(I know, I know. That's a straight quote from the movie but I love that one so yeah...)**

Ron's face went pale as he backed up, nearly falling backward up the stairs. "That's completely off the point.. I um... Harry!"

I turned, feeling the tears puddle up in my eyes. "Harry, where have you been?"

"The..." He trailed off, looking at me.

"Never mind! Just go to bed, both of you." I screamed and they ran up the stairs.

"She's getting scarry." Ron mumbled.

"Ron you ruin everything!" I screamed behind them. I fell to the ground, crying and pulling off my heals.

After a few minutes I stood up, still crying, and scurried up the stairs to the common room. I slumped over in a couch and just cried. I'm not sure why.. honestly.

**GINNY:**

"I've had fun tonight." I told him, smiling as we walked up the stairs.

"Me too." He said, smiling at me. We walked into the common room and I frowned. Hermione was slumped over on the couch in her pajamas with her knees pulled up to her chin. Her eyes were swimming with tears.

"Um... Neville?" I muttered, frowning at him.

"I know.. talk to her. Good night." He kissed my forehead. "I had fun tonight."

"Thanks Neville." I muttered as he walked away. I half ran to Hermione and took her hands. "Hey, hey, Hermione. What's wrong?"

"Ron.." She cried, eyes wide.

"What did he do now?"

"I'm not sure. He's just being a jerk."

"Can I kill him?"

"Please do."

"Are you sure about that?"

"No." She said, tears pouring over. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as she cried.


End file.
